The present disclosure relates to toner containers and image forming apparatuses.
An electrographic image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, a copier, a printer, or a facsimile machine performs printing using toner. A toner container, which may be called a toner housing or a toner cartridge, is attached to the image forming apparatus in a replaceable manner. The toner container contains toner for replenishing toner consumed by printing. When emptied, the toner container is replaced by a new one. An example of an image forming apparatus including such a replaceable toner container has been disclosed.
Specifically, the disclosed image forming apparatus includes an attachable and detachable toner container, a toner storage section (a sub-hopper), a developing device, and a driving power supply. The toner storage section receives toner supply from the toner container attached to the main body of the image forming apparatus. The developing device receives toner supply from the toner storage section. In response to drive of the driving power supply, toner is replenished so that the amount of toner in the toner storage section is a predetermined set amount and so that the toner density set in the developing device is a predetermined parameter value. For example, when the driving power supply is driven and the amount of toner in the toner storage section is accordingly not greater than the predetermined set amount, the parameter value of the toner density set in the developing device is smaller than a normal value. Upon detection of toner in the toner storage section being greater than the predetermined amount in a situation in which there is a possibility of detachment and attachment of a toner container, it is determined that the toner container is replaced by a new one and the parameter value of the toner density in the developing device is changed to the normal value. In the above configuration, detection of an increase in amount of toner in the toner storage section serves as a criterion for determining replacement of the toner container by a new one. This can enable detection of replacement of the toner container by a new one without need of any IC chip and eliminate the need of separation of electronic components from a container main body in disposal of the toner container.